


The Stranger with the Sapphire Eyes

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2020 [2]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragon!Chloe, Green Arrow - Freeform, Ladybug gets to wield a bow, MariBat, Maribat March, Multi, Purely because I wanted her to, Training, red arrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March day 2 prompt Training.
Relationships: Chloe Bourgeois/Cassandra Cain (mentioned), Kagami Tsurugi/Roy Harper/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: Maribat March 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651744
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119
Collections: Maribat March





	The Stranger with the Sapphire Eyes

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat in her desk, floored by the appearance of Roy Harper, ward of THE Oliver Queen, in her classroom.

“Um, hi? I’m, Roy Harper.” Roy rubbed his arm, almost as an instinct, and avoided eye contact. “And, I’m here to talk to you all about the negative effects of drugs.”

Lila Rossi, from Nino’s spot next to Adrien, scoffed. “You’re not Roy Harper. Roy Harper is a childhood friend of mine.”

Roy’s eyes seemed to glisten in the fluorescent lighting, but it could have just been a trick of the light. Marinette wanted to come to Roy’s defense when THE Oliver Queen himself burst into the classroom.

Oliver Queen glared at the teen with sausage hair, his eyes filled with anger. “Do NOT talk to my son like that.” He turned back to Roy and offered an encouraging smile. “You can do it.”

Roy took a deep breath while his eyes roamed around the room, taking in everything but not really seeing anything. His eyes locked onto blue eyes that reminded him of his best friend, her posture slumped and guarded just like Jason used to be, and he felt himself relax and lost himself in the eyes of a stranger.

“I’m Roy Harper and I was addicted to heroin.” Roy paused to allow the room to fill with gasps before he nodded and continued. “I’ve been heroin free for one year, three months, fifteen days, nine hours and twenty-eight minutes.” Roy felt a smile spread across his face and he watched as the stranger whose eyes he kept returning to whenever he stopped looking around the room, only appearing to meet the other students’ eyes. “Heroin is not something to play with. It almost ruined my life. I missed my best friend’s funeral and I missed spending time with my father.” Roy looked into those eyes, which he only just noticed were sapphire in colour instead of Jason’s cerulean, and felt the tears well in his eyes. “My drug habit started as a way to get my birth parents’ attention, and when that didn’t happen my drug-” Oliver gave his son a gentle nudge and a pointed look, “-I spiraled out of control. It suddenly didn’t matter where I got my next fix or who it came from. It was only when Green Arrow and Green Lantern found me shooting up in a known drug den that my father, Oliver Queen, stepped up and took me in. He saved me.”

Oliver Queen smiled at his son before he looked over the class, taking note of the apparent animosity.around the room. He stood up straight and turned to properly face the class. “Are there any questions?”

A blonde girl, one Oliver vaguely remembered from press photos with one of the Wayne children, raised her hand. Oliver nodded towards her and watched as the red-head seated next to her shrunk away.

“Mr. Harper, have you ever met Lila Rossi?” The blonde, who Oliver finally identified as Chloé Bourgeois, raised an eyebrow at his son and let a small smirk cross her face.

Roy’s face broke out in a smile. “I’ve never met Lila Rossi.” Roy looked over to his father, and when Oliver nodded, Roy approached the blonde. "You, however, I have met. It's been far too long."

The class erupted in cries of outrage. All except the girl in the back with eyes like sapphires.

\---

Roy Harper and Oliver Queen stood at the base of the stairs, waiting for their blonde hostess.

The familiar dulcet tones of the blonde's voice reached their ears before the blonde appeared in the doorway, followed by the girl with sapphire eyes.

Chloé dragged the girl by the hand towards Roy and his father, a smile on her face. "Roy! Monsieur Queen!"

The girl with the sapphire eyes waved at Roy and his father, her eyes staring at something over Roy's head. She smiled, her white teeth peeking out from behind her palid pink lips. Roy’s heart skipped a beat, seeing how like his best friend she was. He held out his hand to the girl with the sapphire eyes with a smile.

“Roy Harper.” He waited for the girl with the sapphire eyes to grab his hand before he shot her a smile.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She returned his smile and shook her hand before turning to his father. “It’s nice to meet you Monsieur Queen.”

Roy’s father smiled at the girl and nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.”

\---

Ladybug stood next to Dame Dragonne, across from them stood Green and Red Arrow.

“What are you doing in my city?” Ladybug asked, taking in the two heroes opposite them. She realized she’d met the two, just that afternoon. She turned to look at Dame Dragonne and shot her a disbelieving look.

“We’re just passing through.” Green Arrow answered, his voice level and flat. “It’s only temporary.”

Red Arrow looked at the two teen heroes before a smile spread across his face. “Do you wanna learn how to shoot a bow?”

\---

Ladybug stood with her feet shoulder-width apart, the arrow pulled back with the feathers flush against her cheek. She took a breath and released the arrow with her exhale. She watched as her arrow, coloured in typical Ladybug fashion, hit the target almost dead center. She looked over at Dame Dragonne and smiled when her friend’s arrow hit the target not far from her own.

“We have to do this more often.” Dame Dragonne turned to look at Ladybug and smiled at her friend.

“Absolutely.” Dame Dragonne replied. She smiled before turning to the two Arrows. “Thank you so much for teaching us. Cass will be so impressed when I show off my new skills.”  
Ladybug’s eyes widened before slapping her hand over Dame Dragonne’s mouth.

Red Arrow snapped his fingers and smiled. “Of course. Who else could be Dame Dragonne besides Chloé Bourgeois? Which means Ladybug is Marinette?”

The two Parisian teen heroes wore disappointed looks before nodding. “Yep.”

\---  
Marinette and Chloé loosed a pair of arrows and smiled when they met their marks. “That training was nice.”

“I bet you thought Roy was nicer.” Chloé teased her friend, laughing when her cheeks flushed. “Don’t even try to deny it.”

\---

Roy Harper stood in front of the counter in the girl with the sapphire eyes’ parents’ bakery. He smiled at the girl and nervously rubbed his arm.

“Hi Roy. What’re you doing back in the city?” The girl asked, not noticing the way Roy was looking at her, as though she’d hung the moon and the stars specifically for her.  
“I came to ask you something.” He let out a nervous chuckle before looking around the crowded bakery. “Can we talk somewhere more private?”

Marinette nodded, before grabbing Roy’s hand and leading him to the back room. She leaned against a wall facing the front of the bakery but gave Roy her full attention. “What did you want to ask me?”

Roy smiled at her, noticing how her sapphire eyes looked so much like his cerulean orbs. “I was wondering if you’d join father and I on the rest of our trip,” he smiled before whispering the rest of his question, “as my girlfriend.”

Marinette smiled sympathetically at Roy. “I’d love to join you and Monsieur Queen on your trip, but I’m afraid I don’t think my girlfriend would like it if I added anyone to the relationship without talking to her first.”

Roy nodded and watched her run at a short Japanese girl who walked into the bakery. Roy looked at the other girl, taller but with short blue-black hair.

\---

Marinette raised Roy’s hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. She smiled out at the children sitting in the classroom before looking over at Kagami, standing on Roy’s other side with his other hand in hers.

“While we don’t advocate heroin addictions if it wasn’t for Roy’s he never would have come to my school,-” Marinette began, her eyes looking over at both of her partners.

“-Met my beautiful girlfriend,-” Kagami continued Marinette’s train of thought.

“-or gotten into a relationship with the two beautiful and strong women standing beside me. And all it took, was a little training.” Roy finished.


End file.
